


Sunset Over English Bay

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pre-Mass Effect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Post ME right before the start of ME2, Kaidan takes Nia home for some shoreleave.2/2/2019





	Sunset Over English Bay

He had offered to take her home with him as soon as Hackett granted to the Normandy’s crew shoreleave. They’d have to go back to work soon taking care of any remaining geth but, they deserved a break. She had protested at first, worried she’d be imposing on his family. He had assured her his family would be happy to have her. She was the legendary Commander Shepard after all. That had earned him a playful punch on the arm but, that was part of the reason he had brought her here. She was surrounded by people who only saw her as a hero but not as a person. She told him once the attention made her feel trapped sometimes, like something to stare at rather than a regular soldier. Here she was just Titania, first girl he brought home to meet the folks. To the surprise of no one they adored her. His father liked that she was an alliance girl, smart too. His mother had dotted on her the second she walked in the door.

Now she was balcony of his childhood home in Vancouver. Her arms crossed over her chest, hands gently moving against them to chase off the autumn chill.

“It’s so beautiful here; peaceful and green,” She sighed as she leaned against the railing, I’ve really only been to earth for ICT in Rio de Janeiro and a few times on assignment but never for very long.”

He smiled, handing her a beer before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, “Glad you like it. Space is great but there is nothing like home.”

He took a drink, they looked out over English Bay, the setting sun coloring the water pink and orange. She looks happy he thinks, soft lavender gray eyes free of worry for the first time since they met. A light breeze blew through her loss dark curls. He thinks about telling her how well she fits in with his family. Thinks about asking her if she’ll make a habit of coming here with him. Instead he stays quiet and she rests her head against him.

“Kaidan?” Titania asked tilting her face up to look at him.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for convincing me to come out here.”

Thanks for agreeing to come.” He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, “I’m grateful I get to share this place with you.”

She nestled back into his chest, “I like this, being so close to you. Acting like real people instead of galaxy saving space marines.”

Kadien chuckled, “Our lives are pretty crazy but, you know what? I wouldn’t change a thing, I can’t imagine being anywhere but here with you.”


End file.
